custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sorano
Sorano is a member of the Shintori race. History Early Life (Pre Death) Not much is remembered about Sorano in his early years. He was adventurous, and frequently found himself outside his village on Bota Magna. He was part of a race known as the Shintori, a species whom only had one or two primary personality components. These could be from anger to love, or sadness to joy, or even cowardice to curiosity. Most of the native species to Bota Magna (Agori, Glatorian, etc) were unaware of the Shintori, and intentionally so. They were a self contained race, not one very fond of diplomacy. Due to this, most Shintori are taught at an early age to stay inside their community, a mere two miles of vast jungle and the occasional clearing. Sorano wasn't exactly the most attentive of his community. One day, at a roughly young age, he set off into the wilderness. "There couldn't be anything that dangerous," he thought as he trekked the jungle. However, he had a distinct fear of heights. This, combined with a ravine he stumbled upon, were the ingredients of trouble. This ravine separated the community with the outside world; the Agori tribes, and was his doom. He took a glance down, fearfully staring into the vast pit of nothing. He turned to head back, having lost his motivation. The ground slowly gave way under him as he took his first step back, stone and soil crumbling beneath. This area hasn't been traveled to in decades, and started to show it's age. He fell into the ravine in a mere matter of seconds, at a height that surely meant death. He died from heights, hundreds of feet at that. Reanimation The Shintori have a bit of mythology to their culture. One of these many ancient stories is of their very being. Through one's death, it's personality is transferred to a member of the next generation. Similar to reincarnation, but it has a drawback. It only works if the being is close enough another of his species. Sorano was hundreds of feet in a ravine, his distinct personality escaped and had nowhere to go. He became empty. His vibrant armor of purple changed to a bland suit of white. His face disappeared, leaving him blank. Almost all Shintori die of age, to where their bodies could not function. His could, so he climbed his way to the top. At this point, he wandered. And wandered, and wandered... Abilities and Traits Due to having what defined him removed, his personality is best described as everything and nothing. While nothing is set in stone, it also means his personality can change drastically in short periods of time. This leads to being very adaptable and unpredictable. He does have some control over it, however. He's usually goofy and takes what needs to be taken seriously as seriously. Due to his death, he does very little productive. He just wanders randomly, occasionally interacting with other lifeforms. Tools His species uses no Kanohi, but can naturally emanate a blade of energy from the bottom of their hand. Trivia * Sorano is JoeScibelli22's Self MOC * He was never originally intended to be a part of the Bionicle Universe